Devices that fire projectiles using compressed gas are known in the art. For example, airsoft guns and paintball markers typically use compressed gas to propel plastic pellets and frangible projectiles, respectively. These types of devices have a wide variety of applications. For example, a popular recreational use is in simulated war games, in which opposing sides attempt to seek out and “shoot” one another with projectiles. Frangible projectiles have also been used to segregate cattle within a herd. Likewise, law enforcement personnel employ frangible projectiles with immobilizing materials for crowd control. In some situations, it is desirable to shoot projectiles in a full automatic mode in which the user makes a single trigger pull to fire multiple projectiles.
It can also be desirable to have flexibility in how compressed gas is supplied to the device. Typically, a compressed gas cartridge is forced into a puncture mechanism with a set screw, which is inconvenient and time consuming. Moreover, existing magazines include multiple components, such as a puncture mechanism and a valve assembly, which increases complexity and cost. There is a need for more flexibility and convenience in supplying compressed gas to these types of devices.
According to one aspect, this disclosure provides a projectile launcher with a barrel dimensioned to receive a projectile. The launcher includes a receiver with a breech proximate to the barrel. A valve assembly is provided that allows selective flow between a source of compressed gas and the breech. A trigger is provided that is movable between a first position and a second position. The launcher includes a firing assembly configured to actuate the valve assembly responsive to the trigger being in the second position. In some embodiments, the firing assembly includes a trigger assist feature configured to cycle the firing assembly in a fully automatic manner when the trigger is in the second position without reciprocating the trigger during the firing cycle.
Depending on the circumstances, the projectile launcher could include the trigger assist feature having a trigger assist coupled with the trigger using a spring. For example, the trigger assist could be movable between a firing position in which the firing assembly actuates the valve assembly and a cocked position. In some cases, the launcher may include a piston in fluid communication with the valve assembly that moves upon venting of the valve assembly to apply a force to the trigger assist sufficient to overcome the spring to move the trigger assist from the firing position to the cocked position.
Embodiments are contemplated in which the launcher includes a selector switch movable between a safe position, a semi-automatic position, and a full-automatic position. In some cases, the selector switch is shaped to block the trigger from moving to the second position when in the safe position. The selector switch could be shaped to block movement of the piston when in the semi-automatic position and allow free movement of the trigger to the second position. However, in the full automatic position, the selector switch is shaped to allow free movement of the piston and allow free movement of the trigger to the second position.
According to another aspect, this disclosure provides a method of using a projectile launcher in which a pneumatic gun is provided that includes a trigger movable between a firing position and a released position. The trigger initiates a trigger assist feature to vent of compressed gas to propel projectiles out of the pneumatic gun. In response to moving the trigger to the firing position, projectiles are propelled out of the pneumatic gun in a fully automatic manner by the trigger assist feature repeatedly venting the pneumatic gun. Typically, the trigger is approximately stationary in the firing position without reciprocating during the firing cycle of the pneumatic gun. In some cases, the trigger assist feature includes a trigger assist that reciprocates to vent the pneumatic gun without moving the trigger from the firing position. In some embodiments, the trigger assist feature includes a piston that reciprocates during operation of the pneumatic gun without moving the trigger.
According to a further aspect, the disclosure provides a projectile launcher with a magazine dimensioned to carry a plurality of projectiles. The magazine includes a cavity dimensioned to receive a cartridge of compressed gas and extends longitudinally transversely to the barrel axis. The receiver an opening dimensioned to receive the magazine. The receiver includes a puncture mechanism configured to pierce a seal of a compressed gas cartridge disposed in the cavity of the magazine. The launcher includes a valve assembly configured to selectively allow flow between a source of compressed gas and the breech. A firing assembly actuates the valve assembly responsive to a trigger pull. In some embodiments, the receiver and/or the magazine includes a latch mechanism configured to releasably couple the magazine to the receiver. For example, the puncture mechanism may include a piercing pin with a tip covered by a spring-loaded wall. When a force is applied by insertion of the magazine, this could overcome the spring-loaded wall to expose the tip of the piercing pin. However, in some cases, the latch mechanism could be configured to allow coupling of the magazine to the receiver without overcoming the spring force of the spring-loaded wall, thereby not exposing the tip of the piercing pin. In some embodiments, the receiver defines a first flow path between the magazine and the valve assembly and a second flow path between the valve assembly and a grip portion of the receiver.
Corresponding reference characters indicate corresponding parts throughout the several views. The components in the figures are not necessarily to scale, emphasis instead being placed upon illustrating the principals of the invention. The exemplification set out herein illustrates embodiments of the invention, and such exemplification is not to be construed as limiting the scope of the invention in any manner.